1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light structures and more particularly pertains to an umbrella post light for illuminating structure around a post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, light structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art light structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,454; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,995; U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,532; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,062; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,647.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an umbrella post light for illuminating structure around a post which includes a main body having a cylindrical lens extending therearound, a lower post coupler mounted to a first end of the main body for engaging a weighted base of a table umbrella, an upper post coupler mounted to a second end of the main body for receiving the post of a table umbrella, and light bulb mounted within the main body to effect lighting of the table or other structure around the umbrella post.
In these respects, the umbrella post light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating structure around a post.